


Best trip ever

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Based on this prompt:can you maybe write sana and the balloon squad going camping together? and yousef/sana being madly in love but not telling each other? and yousef trying to impress sana so when for example she's listening to her favourite song by tupac, yousef starts to rap along knowing all the words and is like damn this is my fave song, you know it too? and also a bit of mikadam wouldnt hurt+I added more couples! Basically Balloon Squad + Girl Squad trip





	Best trip ever

**_“We’re here!!”_**  Eva yelled as she got out of the bus.

After a two hours trip they had finally arrived to the cabins.

Sana, Vilde, Noora, Chris, Eva along with Yousef, Elias, Mutta, Adam and Mikael had agreed to spend the last weekend before the girls had to go back to class at a camping in the countryside. Since they were so many people, instead of tents they had decided to rent two cabins, one for the boys and one for the girls. It was Saturday morning when they arrived and, even though they had to leave the following day they were all excited about this trip.

 ** _“Ahh I’m so excited for this, it’s going to be epic!!”_**  Vilde squealed as she hugged Sana who hugged her back with a smile

 ** _“So, what should we do first?”_**  Adam asked

 ** _“We should probably leave the stuff in the cabins and then we can decide”_**  Noora said

 ** _“Always so efficient”_**  Elias teased her  ** _“Okay boys, the one on the left is ours”_**

He started to walk towards the cabin with the boys following behind him

 ** _“We’ll meet you here in half an hour”_**  he told the girls before entering the cabin

 -x-

 ** _“Wow, this is such a nice cabin”_**  Vilde said once inside their cabin

 ** _“Wait until you see the lake”_**  Sana, who had been there before, said

 ** _“I’m liking the idea of the lake”_**  Chris said

 ** _“That’s because you want to see Mutta shirtless”_**  Eva teased her

 ** _“And I’m not denying it”_**  Chris winked at her making all the girls laugh

 ** _“So what about you Sana Bakkoush, will this be THE trip for you and you know who?”_**  Noora asked raising an eyebrow at her

 ** _“I don’t know what you’re talking about”_**  Sana said shrugging

 ** _“Oh come on Sana, you two have been talking during the whole way here”_**  Eva said ****

 ** _“Are you finally going to tell Yousef you like him?”_**  Vilde asked excited

 ** _“That’s the thing though”_**  Noora explained  ** _“They both know they like each other, they’re just too shy to do something about it”_**

 ** _“Says the girls who’s been making eyes at my brother for a month now”_**  Sana said smirking

**_“I have not”_ **

All the girls stared at Noora with their eyebrows raised

 ** _“Whatever, we should get ready”_**  Noora said rolling her eyes

-x-

Half an hour later they were all enjoying themselves down by the lake. Vilde and Eva were taking some pictures for their instagram accounts, Mikael and Mutta were doing some back flips while Adam filmed it and Chris cheered them. Elias and Noora were by the shore, he threatening her to throw her in the water and her acting like she was offending when she was clearly enjoying the situation too much.

Sana sat on the grass a few meters from them observing all of them with a smile on her face.

**_“Can I sit?”_ **

She looked up protecting her eyes from the sun with her hand. Yousef was standing there, hands in his pockets, smiling.

 ** _“Of course”_**  she said nodding

He sat down next to her leaving enough space between them for her to be comfortable.

 ** _“Are you enjoying yourself?”_**  he asked

 ** _“I actually am”_** she said looking at him  ** _“You?”_**

 ** _“I am now”_**  he answered biting his lip

Sana smiled at him and blushed slightly. She looked at her brother and her friend down by the shore.

 ** _“How long till they finally admit that they like each other?”_**  Sana asked

 ** _“I’d say that they’re going to end up together this weekend, but again, both of them are so stubborn”_**  Yousef said

**_“Yeah, like it’s clear they like each other”_ **

**_“Exactly, why don’t they just stop walking in circles and start dating?”_ **

**_“Yeah…”_ **

She looked at him, he already had his eyes on her. They both pressed their lips together and burst into laughs. They clearly weren’t the most indicated to talk about not admitting feelings and they both were aware of that.

 ** _“Wanna take a walk and explore the place?”_**  he asked as he stood up and offered her his hand

 ** _“Thought you’d never ask”_**  she said taking his hand and standing up

 -x-

 ** _“You really know your way through this place”_**  Yousef said impressed as they had been walking for awhile

**_“Yeah, we used to come here as kids. I never got this far through the woods though”_ **

**_“You used to come here?”_**  Yousef asked

 ** _“The cabin where you’re staying used to be ours actually”_**  Sana said as she stopped walking to face him

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yeah, we used to come here every summer but then we had to sell it and the ones that own the cabin where we’re staying bought it. They’re friends of my parents”_ **

**_“Wow, I didn’t know that”_ **

**_“I actually haven’t been in that cabin since I was like 12 or something”_ **

**_“Why aren’t you guys sleeping there then?”_ **

**_“Elias got dibs”_**  she said shrugging  ** _“You want to know a secret?”_**

**_“Of course”_ **

**_“Every time we stayed there I always slept in the room that is in the attic because I loved the views”_ **

**_“That’s where I’m staying!”_**  Yousef exclaimed ****

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Yeah, I can’t say no to an attic”_ **

Sana smiled, it felt good knowing that they had one more thing in common.

**_“So, what’s the secret?”_ **

**_“Oh, yeah, my parents used to measure my height in the door frame and when I found out we were selling the cabin I wanted to take the frame with me”_**  she laughed a little bit embarrassed  ** _“You should’ve seen me crying because I couldn’t understand that I can’t take a door frame with me”_**

**_“Aww, I’m sure you were such a cute little girl”_ **

**_“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone”_**  she said pointing at him

 ** _“My lips are sealed”_**  he promised placing his hand on his heart

Sana shook her head and laughed. They restarted their walk only stopping when they got to a place full of flowers

 ** _“Wow…this is…”_**  Yousef started

**_“It’s so beautiful…It’s like that film…”_ **

**_“Avatar”_ **

And in fact it looked like a scene taken out of that film. In front of them there were hundreds of blue and purple and pink flowers surrounded by trees.

Yousef took a few steps into the glade and bent down to take some flowers. He then turned around and offered them to Sana.

 ** _“They’re not bluebells but I hope it’s enough”_**  he said shrugging with smile

 ** _“They’re perfect, thank you”_**  she said taking them and smiling fondly at him

 -x-

 ** _“Stop it, stop it Elias!”_**  Noora said laughing as Elias kept splashing water to her

**_“Huh? Are you saying something? I can’t hear you over the sound of the water”_ **

**_“Fine!”_**  She said as she imitated his moves and started to throw water at him too

**_“Hey! That’s cheating”_ **

Elias walked over to her and took her hands on his trying to stop her but instead they both lost balance and fell into the water with their clothes on.

 ** _“I can’t believe you did that!”_**  Noora told him as she felt her clothes being soaked

 ** _“Me? You’re the one who made me fall”_**  he said

 ** _“Whatever”_**  she rolled her eyes and started to swim away from him

**_“Wait”_ **

He followed her worried that she might be angry.

 ** _“Hey Noora wait, I’m sorry”_**  he said placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her

Noora turned around with a smirk on her face and before Elias could react she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to the water.

 ** _“Oh game on”_**  Elias said once he came back to the surface

He swam over to Noora and took her by the waist, lifting her over his shoulder upside down. He then started to walk further into the lake.

**_“No, no, no don’t you dare Elias”_ **

**_“You started it”_**  he said

 ** _“Fine but if I’m going down you’re going down with me”_**  she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist

 ** _“Okay, I have nothing to lose”_**  Elias said shrugging

He took a deep breath and went underwater taking Noora with him. They were both laughing once they came to the surface.

 ** _“Thank you”_**  Noora said between laughs

 ** _“For what?”_**  Elias asked confused

**_“For making me laugh, it’s been awhile and you always find a way to make me laugh”_ **

**_“Noora, you deserve to be happy, you deserve someone who treats you right and who makes you smile”_ **

**_“Someone like you?”_**  she asked raising her eyebrows

 ** _“Well…yeah”_**  he said biting his lip

Noora blinked several times trying to process his words, she wasn’t expecting him to actually admit it. She bit her lip as she got closer to him. She looked straight into his eyes and leaned in for a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Elias reacted right away and placed his hands on her waist bringing her closer.

 ** _“Woooohooo!!”_**  they heard someone saying.

They pulled apart and looked at the shore. Vilde and Eva were dancing and jumping while Mutta, Chris, Mikael and Adam were clapping

**_-x-_ **

**_“About time guys!!!”_**  Mutta exclaimed before turning back to Adam, Mikael and Chris.

 ** _“Yeah, talking about couples that finally get together…”_**  Chris giving him her flirting look™

Mutta looked back at her confused. He didn’t know what she was trying to tell him. He liked Chris, he had liked her since the first time they met but now he wasn’t sure if she was trying to tell him that she liked him back or if she was angry about something.

 ** _“I don’t…I don’t really know what you…”_**  he stuttered making Adam and Mikael, who were watching the scene, laugh

Chris rolled her eyes, it was clear that words weren’t going to work with the boy, she needed actions. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

 ** _“Wow…”_**  Mutta whispered once they pulled apart  ** _“Does this mean that you like me?”_**

Chris tilted her head and glared at him, how slow could this boy be?

 ** _“Yes, I like you…do you like me?”_**  she asked getting self-conscious suddenly

 ** _“Of course, of course I like you, have you seen you?”_**  Mutta said like it was the most obvious thing in the world  ** _“You’re like perfect!”_**

Chris smiled feeling her heart making a back flip like the ones Mikael and Mutta had been doing a few minutes ago. She may act like she was the most confident girl in the world but when it came to real feelings, like the ones she had for Mutta, she could became the most shy person in the world.

 ** _“Can I kiss you again?”_**  Mutta asked blushing

**_“You don’t have to ask”_ **

**_-x-_ **

**_“I’m telling you, I’m the best rapper of the squad”_**  Yousef said as they reached the cabins

 ** _“Prove it”_**  Sana challenged him

**_“What? Like right now?”_ **

**_“Prove it”_ **

**_“Fine…uhm…I don’t quite remember how it started but…”_**  he took a deep breath before he started singing  ** _“You gotta be able to smile through all this bullshit. Remember that. Mmm, yeah. Keep ya head up. Yeah._** ”

Sana was already laughing, he looked so focused on the song.

 ** _“Shh, I’m trying to concentrate”_**  he said before continuing  ** _“Our lifestyles be close captioned addicted to fatal attractions, pictures of actions be played back in the midst of…the midst of… mashin?_** ”

 ** _“Yeah, it’s mashin’”_**  Sana laughed  ** _“Best rapper of the squad huh?”_**

 ** _“I know the lyrics, I just can’t concentrate with you laughing at me”_**  
 ** _“And why do you think I’m laughing?”_**  Sana said

 ** _“Wow, thanks, okay fine…I’ll see you…here I am trying to impress you with your favorite rapper and you treat me this way…cool Sana, just cool”_**  he said as he took a few steps backwards towards

**_“Aw you were trying to impress me?”_ **

**_“Don’t aww at me”_**  he said pointing at her  ** _“I get awkward”_**

 ** _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”_**  she said raising her hands

He squinted at her but then he laughed.

**_“See you later Sana”_ **

**_“See you later Tupac”_**  
-x-

The girls were sitting the couches when Sana entered the cabin. They were all talking about something very excited.

 ** _“What is going on here?”_** Sana asked

 ** _“Omg Sana! Where were you?! You’ve missed it!”_**  Vilde said excited

Sana frowned and sat next to Chris.

 ** _“I was going for a walk with Yousef”_** Sana explained

 ** _“You too?! Everyone is getting together!”_**  Eva exclaimed

**_“What? I’m not with Yousef…wait, what do you mean everyone is getting together? What happened?”_ **

**_“Noora kissed Elias!”_**  Vilde said

**_“And Chris kissed Mutta”_ **

Sana widened her eyes and looked from one girl to another

 ** _“You are with my brother?!”_**  she asked Noora first

**_“Well…yeah…kind of…I mean we kissed and then we held hands and he’s so sweet and…”_ **

**_“Oh my god yes, finally!!”_**  Sana stood up and hugged her friend, then she turned to look at Chris  ** _“And you, you go girl! Mutta is such a great guy! I’m so happy for you”_**

This time she went back to her place and hugged Chris

 ** _“What can I say? The boy couldn’t resist the temptation”_**  Chris said winking at her

 ** _“Okay so what about you and Yousef?”_**  Noora asked

**_“Nothing, we just went for a walk, that’s all.”_ **

**_“Oh come on Sana! When are you going to take the final step”_ **

**_“It’s not that easy…I just I get super awkward when I’m around him”_**  Sana said

 ** _“You? You get super awkward? Have you seen him around you?”_**  Noora laughed

 ** _“Hey, he’s not awkward he’s…cute”_**  Sana said biting her lip

 ** _“Aw, everyone is finding their someone special except me”_**  Vilde said with a sad face

 ** _“Don’t worry Vilde, we don’t need a man”_**  Eva said placing her arm around her

Sana looked at them and smirked, there was so much truth in those words.

 -x-

The sun had already set and they had already had dinner. Now they were all sitting around a campfire. The boys had spent 15 minutes trying to light up the flame, eventually Sana was the one that managed to make it work.

 ** _“Let’s play a game!”_**  Vilde suggested  ** _“Let’s play Never have I ever”_**

 ** _“Vilde, we don’t drink”_**  Elias said

 ** _“Me neither”_**  Noora added

 ** _“And you know I don’t either”_**  Sana said

 ** _“Well, you don’t have to drink drink, you can drink juice or water or something, the rest of us will drink. Come on it’s just for the fun”_**  Vilde insisted

 ** _“Okay, fine, guys?”_**  Sana asked the boys

 ** _“Game on”_**  Elias said

 ** _“Everyone knows the rules right? Someone says never have I ever and say something and if any of you have done that you have to take a sip from your drink”_**  Eva explained just in case

 ** _“Let’s play, let’s play!”_**  Vilde said excited ****

 ** _“I’ll start…never have I ever…cheated on an exam”_**  Noora said

Everyone except Yousef and Sana, who were sitting next to each other, drank.

 ** _“Oh boring!”_**  Elias shouted at them

 ** _“Smart, not boring”_**  Sana corrected him

 ** _“Okay my turn”_**  Eva said  ** _“Never have I ever…been in love with my best friend’s sister”_**

Eva looked straight at Yousef while she said it, she really was rooting for him and Sana and well, it was kind of fun too.

Yousef chuckled and shook his head. He looked at Sana who was looking at him expectantly. He hit his cup against Sana’s and took a sip while looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Sana bit her lip and blushed looking at the floor.

 ** _“Never have I ever…”_**  Adam started  ** _“been in love with my brother’s best friend”_**

Sana glared at him, were they all trying to set them up or what?

This time Sana was the one that hit her cup against Yousef’s before taking a sip as he grinned at her.

 ** _“Never have I ever liked someone from here”_**  Elias said looking straight at Noora who was sitting in front of him

Everyone drank laugh and drank for their cups.

 ** _“Wait, who do you like?”_**  Eva asked Vilde

 ** _“And you?”_**   Vilde asked her

Sana, who was hearing their conversation took it as an opportunity to talk, maybe it was her time to push them together

 ** _“Never have I ever…”_**  she started  ** _“been in love with my best friend”_**

They were all expecting Vilde or Eva to drink, instead, it was Mikael the one who took a sip from his cup.

 ** _“Wait, who?”_**  Chris asked

 ** _“Isn’t it obvious? It was Even right?”_**  Vilde asked

As is someone had called him, Adam stood up instantly catching everyone’s attention.

 ** _“I’m not feeling really good, I think I may have eaten too much,  I’m just going to go back inside”_**  he said

 ** _“Wait, want me to go with you?”_**  Mikael offered

 ** _“No”_**  he simply said and left

After an awkward silence the game continued.

Eventually Noora and Elias left to take a walk together and so did Chris and Mutta after awhile. Only Mikael, who had been extremely quiet since Adam left, Sana, Yousef, Vilde and Eva were left. The two latter were now pretty drunk, dancing and sporadically kissing.

Sana observed them as Yousef looked at his friend.

It was getting cold and Sana hadn’t thought of bringing a jacket so she started to shiver.

 ** _“Are you cold?”_**  Yousef asked her once he noticed

**_“Yeah, kind of…but it’s fine”_ **

**_“Here”_**  he said taking his jacket off

**_“No, no Yousef, you’ll get sick”_ **

**_“I’ll be fine, seriously, take it”_ **

He placed it around her shoulders and rubbed her arms a little bit trying to make her feel warmer.

 ** _“Thanks”_** she said with a smile

 ** _“Hey Sana, can I ask you something about Vilde and Eva?”_** Yousef asked

**_“You’re going to ask me if they’re together?”_ **

**_“Well…yeah”_ **

**_“Ahh, I wish they were”_**  she sighed  ** _“They clearly have a crush on each other, actually I’m pretty sure it’s more than a crush. They’re perfect for each other but they’re too scared to admit their feelings and…come out”_**

 ** _“Yeah…I get what you mean”_**  he said looking at Mikael

 ** _“Adam and him?”_**  she asked

Yousef looked at her and nodded

**_“We know there’s something between them but I don’t even know if they know what that is”_ **

**_“Guys, I think I’m going to sleep”_**  Mikael said as he stood up

Sana and Yousef nodded and watched him leave.

 ** _“It’s so frustrating…I want them to be happy but I can’t really do anything about it, you know?”_**  Yousef said

**_“I know, it’s the same with me and Vilde and Eva”_ **

Yousef nodded and looked at the fire. Then he remembered something

 ** _“Come with me, I need to show you something”_**  he said standing up

**_“Okay?”_ **

**_-x-_ **

Mikael kept turning in his bed, unable to sleep. He shouldn’t have drunk from that stupid cup when Sana made that stupid question. He was just trying to be true to himself and all he had managed was to make Adam leave. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, it was too dark to see anything but there were some fluorescent stars stickers there that were slightly shining. He was focusing on them when he heard a knock on the door.

**_“Are you awake? It’s me, Adam”_ **

Mikael’s heart skipped a beat when he heard his voice. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

 ** _“Come in”_**  he said

He heard the door opening and a steps getting closer.

Adam stood next to Mikael’s bed, he couldn’t really see him but he knew he was sitting.

 ** _“I can’t sleep…mind if I join you? It always makes me calmer”_** Adam said kind of embarrassed

Mikael nodded, then he realized that Adam couldn’t see him so he mumbled a yes and made space for Adam in the bed.

Adam climbed in and lay down on the left side of the bed. Mikael lay next to him. They both were facing the ceiling.

 ** _“Those stars…was this Sana’s bedroom?”_**  Adam asked

 ** _“Probably…”_**  Mikael said

Then they both laughed and said at the same time

**_“Definitely Elias’”_ **

Adam moved closer to Mikael, their arms brushing.

 ** _“I’m sorry I left like that”_**  Adam whispered

**_“Why did you?”_ **

**_“I was…I am scared”_ **

**_“Scared of what?”_**  Mikael asked confused

**_“Mikael…now that Even is back in the squad…I’m scared you and I…I mean…you two were the best of friends, the closest ones, you were always together. After he left you and me got closer and now that he’s back…I’m afraid I’m going to be replaced”_ **

**_“Adam…Even and I were best friends and eventually we’ll probably be that again…but you , you’re different, you’re special”_ **

Adam put his arm around Mikael’s shoulder bringing him close. Mikael rested his hand on Adam’s chest and buried his face on his neck

 ** _“That question…Sana’s question…”_**  Adam said hesitantly  ** _“I should’ve drunk…because I am in love with my best friend”_**

He felt Mikael chuckle against his neck

 ** _“Good, ‘cause I am too”_**  Mikael whispered in his ear pressing a soft kiss on his jaw.

Adam sighed in relief and hugged Mikael tighter, kissing the top of his head before resting his chin there.

-x-

  
 ** _“Eva, I think I’m super drunk”_**  Vilde said as she laid on the grass next to Eva.

 ** _“I’m drunk too”_**  Eva laughed

Vilde turned to face her and so did Eva. The blonde smiled and leaned in to kiss her friend like she had done so many times.

 ** _“Why does it feel nicer when I kiss you than when I kiss boys?”_** Vilde wondered

 ** _“Because I’m a super good kisser”_**  Eva joked

**_“Eva…I’m serious…or I’m trying to be serious”_ **

**_“Vilde…I don’t really know”_**  Eva whispered as she brushed Vilde’s hair of her face  ** _“All I know is that I feel so good when I’m with you and I don’t want it to change”_**

 ** _“And what if it changed for the better?”_**  Vilde asked

**_“You really think so?”_ **

**_“I don’t know…maybe I’m just too drunk…”_ **

**_“Maybe…”_ **

**_“Or maybe not…”_ **

**_“Come here”_**  Eva said as she wrapped her arm around Vilde bringing her close  ** _“I don’t want to ruin our friendship”_**

 ** _“Me neither”_**  Vilde said

 ** _“You’re the prettiest girl I know, you know that?”_**  Eva said  ** _“And not only on the outside”_**

 ** _“I love you Eva”_**  Vilde said as she planted a kiss on Eva’s lips.

**_“And I love you Vilde”_ **

**_“Someday?”_**  Vilde asked

 ** _“Someday”_**  Eva agreed

 -x-

 ** _“Wow, this certainly has changed”_**  Sana said as they entered the guys’ cabin

 ** _“Yeah, but not everything is changed, come with me”_**  Yousef said as he guided her upstairs until they reached the attic  ** _“Ready to see your old bedroom?”_**

 ** _“Yes”_**  Sana nodded

Yousef opened the door and turned the lights on. Sana looked around, everything was changed. The walls were painted in a different color, the furniture was definitely new, even the curtains were different. She couldn’t help but feeling disappointed

 ** _“Everything’s changed”_** Sana sighed

 ** _“Again, not everything”_**   Yousef said with a smile as he leaned against the door  ** _“Look here”_**

Sana frowned at him but approached him. He pointed with his finger at the door frame. It took Sana a moment to realize what he was showing her.

 ** _“As soon as I came back from our walk I checked it, they’re still here Sana, the evolution of your height along the years”_** he said smiling  ** _“I have to say that you were quite a short girl”_**

 ** _“Shut up”_**  she said slapping him in the arm playfully

**_“Let’s see how much you’ve grown up”_ **

**_“Huh?”_ **

He showed her a pencil he had on his hand and raised an eyebrow at her

**_“You want to measure me?”_ **

**_“Why not?”_ **

She bit her lip and thought about it for a moment.

**_“Okay, let’s do it”_ **

She stood against the door frame as he approached her. He leaned in and draw a line on the wood right above her head. Sana looked up at him, his face was only a few inches apart from her. Once the mark was made Yousef looked down at Sana and saw her staring back at him. He wetted his lips and swallowed

 ** _“Sana”_**  he whispered  ** _“Can I ask you something?”_**

She just nodded

**_“That question…about being in love with your brother’s friend…who did you mean? And please don’t say Stephen Curry”_ **

**_“You really need to ask?”_ **

**_“I want to hear it from you”_ **

**_“It was you, Yousef”_**  she said biting her lip  ** _“I’m in love with you”_**

Yousef’s face lit up with her words.

 ** _“I’d ask you who did you mean when you drank but I don’t think Mutta, Adam or Mikael have a sister…”_**  she said playfully

 ** _“I’m in love with you”_**  he simply said

 ** _“Good”_**  she said smiling widely

 ** _“Now what?”_**  he asked

 ** _“Now…how about we take our own advice and take a step forward?”_** she said reaching his hand and intertwining their fingers

 ** _“You mean I can take you out on a date?”_**  he squeezed her hand slightly

**_“I mean you better take me out on a date”_ **

**_-x-_ **

It was time to leave.

They were waiting for the bus to arrive, their stuff already packed. Sana stood on the grass once again observing their friends.

Elias and Noora were kissing leaning against one of the cabin. They would stop from time to time to look at each other and just smile. It had been awhile since Sana had seen both Noora and Elias so happy.

Chris and Mutta were sitting on the stairs of the cabin’s entrance talking and laughing about whatever random thing. Sana adored the way Mutta looked at Chris, he really seemed to care about her and Chris, she deserved the best of the world.

Vilde and Eva were sitting on the grass, Eva’s arm around Vilde’s shoulder, talking to Mikael who was also sitting on the grass holding Adam’s hand. Those two couples may not be that, a couple, yet, but they were going in the right direction. They’d make it work, she was sure of that.

****

**_“Best trip ever”_**  Yousef whispered in her ear startling her a bit

She turned around and looked at him. He was smiling from ear to ear and she couldn’t help but do the same.

 ** _“Best trip ever”_**  she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading♥


End file.
